Oh, Kuroudo Oh, Kaoru
by btamamura
Summary: Kaoru asks Kuroudo why he won't install a VT Chassis in Shooting Mirage. He responds the same way she asks...by song.


Oh, Kuroudo

yamitammy

Kuroudo-This is yamitammy's second 'parody song-fic', her first was 'Talent Show Revelations'. The timeline-set between the episodes 'Bravo, Beetle Dash' and 'Past Memories'. No, this isn't a KAAL as most of her fics are. yamitammy doesn't own CGT, its characters, the Crush Gear or the song 'O Christmas Tree'. This was written before yamitammy saw 'Past Memories', so she didn't actually know why it is I really didn't want to equip Shooting Mirage with a VT Chassis. BTW, VT stands for Variable Transmuting. yamitammy's package for her el-cheapo Dino Spartan says it on the front and if you look very closely at the computer screen in the episode 'Kouya Versus the Hyper Grandpa' you'll see it written there before other boxes pop up.

Kaoru Hanano watched the rain fall from the room she and Lilika Tobita shared in the Keemangan Hotel in Singapore. She thought of the matches Kouya Marino, Jirou Oriza, Kyousuke Jin and Kuroudo Marume had that day. Kouya, Jirou and Jin used VT Chassis gear, but Kuroudo was still using a normal chassis. She wondered why he was doing that, it was a huge risk-VT Chassis usually overpowered the normal chassis, and in the case of Gaiki, destroyed them. For some strange reason, probably because of what Kouya sang on the flight (you know, the 'Singapore Song' to the tune of 'Jingle Bells' ), Kaoru started humming 'O Christmas Tree'. She sighed and stood. "That's it, I'm asking him!" She headed to the roof, knowing Kuroudo would be on the roof meditating despite the fact it was practically raining cats and dogs. (I don't care if it wasn't raining on the ep, it could just be a lead-up to the downpour on the episode 'Collision! The Phoenix Versus the Tiger', mmkay?)

Kaoru was right, there was Kuroudo. She walked over to him. She coughed slightly to get his attention. "Kuroudo, can I please ask you something?"

"Go right ahead, Kaoru," Kuroudo replied without turning to face her.

"I was wondering why you won't change Shooting Mirage to a VT Chassis."

Kuroudo sighed. He turned around to face the manager of the club. "I don't need Shooting Mirage to change. I'm happy with it the way it is. I've had Shooting Mirage since I was seven, and it's given me five years of great gear fights, whether I won or lost."

Kaoru sighed. She wanted Kuroudo to change his gear's chassis. She put her hands on her hips. "I didn't really want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." She started to sing, humming the Christmas carol inspired her to make a spur-of-the-moment (is that the phrase?) parody. (LOL bet you thought she was going to yell at him until her voice was hoarse. XD)

"Oh, Kuroudo

Oh, Kuroudo

Why won't you change your gear?

If you want a victory

Change the type of chassis

Oh, Kuroudo

Oh, Kuroudo

You've got to change your gear."

"Oh, so you want to sing a suggestion, do you?" He stood up and looked into the eyes of the slightly shorter female. A small smile marked his lips, which suddenly became a mischievous smirk. (Man, I love it when he does that in 'Past Memories'! XD) "That's fine, I'll sing my response." Kuroudo was now ready to sing his parody of the traditional tune.

"Oh, Kaoru

Oh, Kaoru

I'll never change my gear

The way it is just makes me smile

It really suits my high-speed style

Oh, Kaoru

Oh, Kaoru

No need to change my gear."

Kaoru huffed, she'd gotten nowhere. "Fine then, but don't go crying to Jin if you lose your matches or have your gear destroyed." Thunder rumbled causing her shoulders to rise. "And you'd better go inside soon, if not now. You'll catch a cold."

Kuroudo turned to look at the darkened sky. He shrugged his shoulders. "If I do then I do. But, I love it out in the rain. I'll be in a little later, Kaoru, don't worry." He chuckled slightly, confusing the auburn-haired female (her hair is about the same shade as mine, and it's not brown, nor red, it's a mix. At least it is in my opinion). "I suggest though that you go inside." He turned slightly to face her. "I don't think Kouya would be too happy with me if you became ill just from being outside under the rain with me."

Kaoru turned away before blushing. "Why would Kouya care?" She went inside, trying to rid herself of the blush lest she bump into Kouya. (I love Kouya and Kaoru love :3)

Kuroudo chuckled again before picking up his book (which was kept safe by being wrapped in plastic) and kojiki (there's NO WAY he'd ever risk ruining Shooting Mirage under the rain, even if it is with him in the scenes in which he's meditating) then headed inside. "You'll find out when the time is right." He went to the room he shared with Jin. He went straight to the chest of drawers then pulled out some dry clothes (can you guess what they are? XD). He went into the bathroom and had a hot shower. As the water fell on him like the rain outside, he closed his eyes. 'No matter how many times they bug me about it, I'll never equip Shooting Mirage with a VT Chassis.' After his shower, he dried, dressed himself, and then went to join the others at the table where they'd be discussing their battle line-ups and strategies. After dinner, and more discussion, the group retired to their bedrooms. As Kuroudo laid his head on his fluffy pillow he repeated his earlier thought with a final 'No matter what'.

Owari, Finis, End

Please review, and please do not flame. I wrote this story ages ago yet didn't have much time to post it. Not to mention my computer crashed so I had to re-write it in one of my many exercise books.

Kuroudo- (Sweatdrop)


End file.
